forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacekeeper
"When wars end, it is the silent blade that keeps the peace. But when wars rage, a peacekeeper's work is never done. Quick, lethal, they can win a fight before the enemy even knows they're there. Dancers of death with dual blades for dancing partners. Selected from the desperate, the humble, or the devoted. Sworn to secrecy by unbreakable oaths; what they know could destroy legends... or create them." Peacekeepers are a playable class in For Honor. Overview Quick, lethal, and can win a fight before their enemy even knows they are there. It takes a special type of warrior to be a silent blade. Theirs is not a legacy of glory. They are an instrument of death, wielded to turn the tides of war. You may never see them. But you will feel the difference they make and the trail they leave behind. Armor The peacekeepers wear light leather with hints of maille underneath. They wear a helm with a cage visor and a brown hood to conceal their faces. Weapons Sword and Dagger - The combination of sword and dagger gives the wielder deadly counter-attacking ability. What the dagger lacks in damage it makes up for in speed and versatility. Feats Tier 1. *Bounty Hunter - Passive - Gain Health and Stamina when you kill another hero. *Conqueror - Passive - Capture and upgrade control zones faster. *Stealth - Passive - Hide yourself from the HUD, Radar and Aim Assist. Tier 2. *Fiat Lux - Throw a flash grenade that blinds enemies for a few seconds. *Thick Skin - Passive - Gain moderate Damage reduction. *Revenge Attacks - Passive - Attacks fill the revenge meter. Tier 3. *Crossbow - Fire a crossbow bolt for medium Damage. *Pugno Mortis - Throw an explosive that deals moderate Damage in an area. *Sharpen Blade - Attacks inflict low Damage over time. Tier 4. *Fear Itself - Enemies around you have lower Stamina regenration and defenses. *Catapult - Call a catapult strike to deal massive Damage over an area. *Last Laugh - Passive - Drop a high Damage grenade when you die. Fighting Style Peacekeepers are fast, maneuverable, and deadly. They use their dagger to inflict Bleed Damage to their opponents. Their limited range is compensated by high mobility to counter enemies or back away to safety. *Difficulty: Medium *Counter-attacker fighting style *Short range but high mobility Special Capabilities *Very fast attacks *Use dagger to cancel or confirm attacks into Bleed damage *Deflect ability Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Earn more Renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting killing streaks to unlock feats in a match *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *Defense:Reflex - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time. *Deflect - Deflect by dodging in the direction of an incoming attack just before impact. Deflect can be followed-up by Riposting Stab *Dagger Cancel - Cancel any Heavy Attack during the Startup with a Light Attack. The Attack inflicts a Bleed effect. *Stab Cancel - Press X (XB1),⬜ (PS4) or MMB (PC) in between Stabs to back away. *Zone Attack - Cancel Zone Attack after the first Attack with B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC). Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Dis-Armer **Opponent grabbing your sword hand? No matter; slice off their hand with your dagger before plunging your sword into their face. *Sunday Roast **Put your opponent into a shoulder lock and force them forward so that their head sticks out, ready for your sword to come down and cut it off. *The Sacrifice **Once you pull your sword out, step forward and pull their head back so you can drive your dagger into their heart. *Led To Slaughter **Quickly stab them in the neck with your dagger to force them to their knees so your sword can come in to remove their head. Trivia *Historically, using a sword and dagger was the most common form of dual wielding. The sword would be used for offense while the dagger would be used for defense and parrying. Media Images For Honor Peacekeeper Warden Conqueror Lawbringer.jpg|A Peacekeeper alongside a Warden, Conqueror, and a Lawbringer. Pk.jpg|Peacekeeper (In-game) Videos For Honor - Peacekeepers Trailer For Honor - Peacekeeper - Emotes & Executions __FORCETOC__ es:Pacificadoras Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Assassin